A Storm in the Dark
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: *The sky was dark as the deep gray clouds covered the moon...He slowly stood, picking her up as he did. She was too weak to hold on tightly, that was his job now, hers was only to cooperate..."I love you too." "You shouldn't anymore." "But I still do." Works for any boy/girl pairing


**This will work for any boy/girl pairing whether you prefer Kick, Jace (never going to happen), or anyone else together.  
**

**I wrote half of this for English class as a paper an got a 56/60 because the sentence structure was too repetitive...wow...way to hate teachers.  
**

**So I'm still writing, just be prepared for some detail, there's a lot. (The assignment was to describe the setting of a place ****using most of the senses **** and I created mine in my imagination.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

The sky was dark as the deep gray clouds covered the moon. No light from the glowing moon was able to break through the cloud barrier so the street lamp was the only thing that made the falling rain visible. It glimmered as it hit the pavement at the small shelter of the bus stop, beating against the asphalt street with curiosity and loud splashes. The brisk, ice-cold wind whistled through the streets and was barely audible over the noise of the rain. It bit at the damp, bare skin on her legs as it slipped through the gasps between the sidewalk and the bottom of the metal brace on the small structure.

She didn't know where else to go after running out and away from his booming voice. They had never fought like this before, sure there were arguments here and there about the little, insignificant things; things that didn't matter anymore. She had never seen this side the two of them; the one that made rash decisions of violence. The sound of their voices echoed through her head, yelling and screaming obscenities and curses. The shattering of many dishes and lamps brought her back to when she sneaked out, carefully stepping on the broken pottery and glass as it crushed silently under her rubber soled shoes and broke into hundreds of tinier pieces.

Her breathing was shaky as she tried to regain her composure since she had just run nearly a mile while shedding the unfamiliar, watery, salty tasting tears. The tears had since dried and left trails on her face, despite the brutal rain that she thought would wash them away. She could feel how blood shot and red her eyes were considering she had just cried a river. Her long brown hair stuck to her face and dripped on her already soaked clothing. She was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt, not thinking to grab anything else as she made a mad dash away from the not-so comforting lace she called home. The now uncomfortably wet fabrics clung to her body as chilled her bones.

Her body was vibrating with chills as her teeth chattered, clicking loud together. Each gust of wind sent her body into a new fight for warmth as she began shaking uncontrollably and clutched her knees to her chest, forming herself into a tight ball.

But she tried her best to push away all the fear and sorrow she was feeling. She looked out into the street, having to wipe the near freezing water away from her icy cheeks with her even frostier hands. She was surprised at how the city was near deserted at this late hour; no cars zoomed by, the sound of their tires flicking rain up from the soaked street and splashes from the wheels flying through puddles at dangerously high speeds.

Two more blinding beams of light drove to the bus stop she had wound up at. The small plastic shelter cried for mercy from the heavy rain drops drumming against it. She expected the car to pass and be on its way, taking whoever was in it out of the massacre and to the safety of their home, but it didn't.

The headlights briefly lit up each rain drop passing in front of them before they impacted the ground. She didn't bother to look up to see he car, too shaken with chill and too focused on figuring out her problems. So she closed her eyes in attempt to ignore whoever was most likely watching her shiver and breath and try not to cry again. She just wanted to hear the rain, the thunder, hope that its volume would block out her thoughts and memories. She didn't want to figure out her problems, she instead chose to suffer under the raging storm.

Minutes had passed and she opened her eyes again, only to see the headlight were still on. Another bolt of lightning spilt through the sky, electrocuting the ground with a fascinating white bolt that glowed blue. No matter how horrified she was of her situation, she found herself intrigued by nature and slipping away from reality and into darker thoughts. She now wished the headlights would turn off so she could fully enjoy nature in a terrifying state.

A new noise reached her ears, what sounded like the slam of a car door, barely audible over the storm which had only seemed to be getting worse. A rumble of thunder immediately followed and she nearly had to cover her ears. She still didn't look towards the noise and stared ahead, waiting for another brilliant flash of energy and its own violent companion.

Her little world was shattered when a warm hand was placed on her arm. The memories came with it quickly and flooded her with emotions, bringing tears to her eyes near instantly once again. Her head snapped to the left, the side where her arm was warming already but seemed to be freezing the rest of her.

He looked at her sadly, pain and exhaustion shadowed over his face. His damp face and hair and clothes with wet spots from the journey from the car to the bus stop. He slid closer and looked at her terrified expression with tears slipping freely from her eyes.

He knelt down before her, placing his warm hands on her wet knees that were even colder than the arm he had so hesitantly touched. All it took was a sad smile and she broke down again, nearly collapsing into his waiting arms.

He hugged her tightly as she gripped onto his shirt and cried. Her body shook with sobs and chills, a painful mix for her and he knew it too. He slowly stood, picking her up as he did. She was too weak to told on tightly, that was his job now, hers was only to cooperate.

He carried her out into the rain again and could feel her shake with each step. After laying her down in the warmth of the backseat, he closed the door and got into the driver's side. Before driving away; he reached back to take her hand, her freezing hand that held that ring he had given her.

He drove to their home, holding onto her tightly as he did, as if he feared she would slip away. Her sobs could still be heard over the pounding rain on the windshield and the tries driving through the deepening puddles on the road. Guilt was all he had felt, for getting angry over such a minuscule issue and to have it end up how it did, it was nearly eating him alive.

When he got to their house he pulled into the drive way and hastily got into the house. He laid her down in their bed and stripped off her soaked clothing. Seeing her naked was no longer an issue and what was more important was to get her warm. Her teeth were still chattering and you could see her shake from across the room. He put on her warmest pajamas and tucked her into bed, under the sheets, a cover, and a throw. He got a towel and squeezed most of the water out of her hair, letting it lay on pillow her head was rested upon, splayed out towards the edge of the bed as she faced the center. He got into his own sleepwear and climbed in next to her; it was nearly two in the morning.

He pulled her shaking figure closer to him and rested her forehead against his chin. She wasn't anywhere near asleep but she didn't want to talk about it. On the contrary, he wanted to, however he wasn't going to. Caring for his lover, or a woman he hoped he could still call that, was his main priority. All he did to move was rub her arms, and her legs, and her back, anything her could do to warm her more quickly.

He found himself lots of time to think while they were lying there, think about what to say, about every possible outcome, how it could've been worse, and how it could've been better. She continuously shifted, trying to find the warmest position, until he sat up in their bed and rested her head on his thigh, curling up in the fetal position under the layers of blankets.

She soon fell asleep and he began to follow once he saw her lips beginning to pinken again from the purple tint they had been just hours before.

* * *

He woke up sitting up, leaned against a pillow separating him from the headboard. He stared down at her and sighed; she was clutching onto the blankets and had wrapped her arm around his leg, cuddling it to her chest like a child would a Teddy bear. Her face looked troubled much to his displeasure and could only assume that it was because of him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, glad it was near a normal temperature.

He looked toward the window noticing how unusually dark the room was and then towards the clock. It was around one in the afternoon, a Saturday too. He could hear the rain outside; nowhere near as violent as it had been last night but it was still an even pace.

She squinted, seeing him above her only brought back the memories. He looked back to her and stared at her as she stared back, both looking into each other's eyes with regret.

"I'm sorry," he began, "I overreacted and to see what I did too you- I'm so sorry."

She didn't respond, her throat sore and her voice tired, she only nodded. He still felt guilty, feeling his apology wasn't doing anything and she saw that on his face. She turned her head and kissed his bare leg, where she had pushed the pant leg up in the night. She knew what the gesture did and he felt more at ease then but not totally. "I know," she later answered with a scratchy voice, "I'm sorry too."

"Don't be," his smile was barely there but she could see it behind all his sorrow, "I'm not mad at you. It was my fault; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and treated you like that. I love you, it isn't right." He caressed her cheek as he spoke to her with his rare words of such love.

"I love you too."

"You shouldn't anymore."

"But I still do."

* * *

**So...yeah. That's it, my any pairing shot with a bit of a darker theme. **

**If you liked the story please review, if you didn't like the story please review, I'm nclhdrs1717 and I'll see you whenever.**


End file.
